bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuiro, Beast of Insanity.
Nuiro is a member of Xcution and orginates from New Zealand. He is the embodiement of Insanity. Stats Class/level: NV-1 HAN: 6 REI: 5 HAK: 11 SEI: 4 BUK: 5 HOH: 10 Points Earned: 0 Total points: 39 About. Backstory: Nuiro grew up in New Zealand, alone, sort of speak. He was considered insane and as such would be isolated off by others... even his family. Often out exploring the island, he made the best of his lonely life. He trained himself in the arts of Tiger Kung-Fu in order to compensate for his overwhelming loneliness. His only friend Cara was one of the only people he could even seem to speak to without growing irritated. On the day of her murder something about him changed and he grew angry now. Nuiro was always aware of his abilities but never openly used them in fear someone would find out. Until Cara's killers found him as well... One day, he was walking near a large waterfall and was jumped by three men who were very familiar to him. Immediately they assaulted him with knives. Dodging strike after strike he told them to leave... or die. Refusing to leave, they fought on as he stepped back and gripped his bone necklace, ripping it off. His fingers became boney and sharp, stretching up his forearms and coming to spikes at his elbows. His eyes became a pure black, influenced by his spiritual pressure, reaching out to the areas around his eyes. Along with this his entire lower half of his face became skeletal and hollow-like with large teeth. Darting at the men with a blinding speed he landed a tiger-strike deep into the first man's throat, ripping out his adams apple and killing him instantly. The other men fled in fear as he sprinted after them, killing them within moments. Now he knew.. he was powerful. And he knew, he couldn't be the only one. Nuiro was determined to search the world for others like himself... his first stop was.. Japan. Appearance: Nuiro is 18 years old with tan skin and messy black hair. He stands about 6'1 and has deep blue eyes. He wears no shirt and wears cargo pants with no shoes. Personality: Nuiro is rather silent alot, but has his outbursts. He is wise and intelligent, despite being considered extremely insane, although in battle he is a merciless and cruel opponent. He holds by the ways of his fighting style, being very cool and collected but will kill without question. Power: Tigers' insanity He rips his tiger-tooth necklace from his neck, his fingers become boney and sharp, however are very strong. His eyes are consumed by his black spiritual power and become blacker than night. Due to the corruption of insanity, the power in his eyes reach to areas around them. His entire lower half of his face becomes hollow-like, almost like a tiger and grows sharp teeth. Fullbringer Powers Bringer Dash: Using his bringer light, he increases his speed, allowing him to move short distances at a blinding speed. Bringer Fury: Unleashing his true beast within, he bends his bringer light to rip and tear in rapid succession. Bringer Grip: Mixed with his vast experience in Tiger Kung-Fu, he uses his bringer light to allow him to grip hold and rip at opponents or objects with astonishing strength. Strengths Nuiro is extremely skilled in close combat, very agile, and relentless. His insanity makes him extremely hard to trick or fool, as he sees through it. Deadly when angered too much, very fast. Weaknesses Nuiro is not very capable at long ranges. He does not like others typically, and cannot be reasoned with once he is set on something. Write the second section of your page here. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive